The present invention relates to the field of human and animal nutrition, and in particular to certain novel compositions of conjugated linoleic acids (CLA). These compositions are prepared according to a novel method that controls isomerization of 9,12-linoleic acid.
In 1978, researchers at the University of Wisconsin discovered the identity of a substance contained in cooked beef that appeared to inhibit mutagenesis. The substance was found to be a mixture of positional isomers of linoleic acid (C18:2) having conjugated double bonds. The c9,t11 and t10,c12 isomers are present in greatest abundance, but it is uncertain which isomers are responsible for the biological activity observed. It has been noted from labelled uptake studies that the 9,11 isomer appears to be somewhat preferentially taken up and incorporated into the phospholipid fraction of animal tissues, and to a lesser extent the 10,12 isomer. (See Ha, et al., Cancer Res., 50: 1097 (1991)).
The biological activity associated with conjugated linoleic acids (termed CLA) is diverse and complex. At present, very little is known about the mechanisms of action, although several preclinical and clinical studies in progress are likely to shed new light on the physiological and biochemical modes of action. The anticarcinogenic properties of CLA have been well documented. Administration of CLA inhibits rat mammary tumorigenesis, as demonstrated by HA, et al., Cancer Res., 52: 2035s (1992). Ha, et al., Cancer Res., 50: 1097 (1990) reported similar results in a mouse forestomach neoplasia model. CLA has also been identified as a strong cytotoxic agent against target human melanoma, colorectal and breast cancer cells in vitro. A recent major review article confirms the conclusions drawn from individual studies (Ip, Am. J. Clin. Nutr., 66 (6 Supp): 1523s (1997)).
Although the mechanisms of CLA action are still obscure, there is evidence that some component(s) of the immune system may be involved, at least in vivo. U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,400 (Cook, el al.), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for attenuating allergic reactions in animals mediated by type I or TgE hypersensitivity by administering a diet containing CLA. CLA in concentrations of about 0.1 to 1.0 percent was also shown to be an effective adjuvant in preserving white blood cells. U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,901 (Cook, et al.), incorporated herein by reference, disclosed that oral or parenteral administration of CLA in either free acid or salt form resulted in elevation in CD-4 and CD-8 lymphocyte subpopulations associated with cell-mediated immunity. Adverse effects arising from pretreatment with exogenous tumor necrosis factor could be alleviated indirectly by elevation or maintenance of levels of CD-4 and CD-8 cells in animals to which CLA was administered. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,066, incorporated herein by reference, describes the effect of CLA in preventing weight loss and anorexia by immune stimulation.
Apart from potential therapeutic and pharmacologic applications of CLA as set forth above, there has been much excitement regarding the use of CLA nutritively as a dietary supplement. CLA has been found to exert a profound generalized effect on body composition, in particular redirecting the partitioning of fat and lean tissue mass. U.S. Patent No. 5,554,646 (Cook, et al.), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method utilizing CLA as a dietary supplement in which pigs, mice, and humans were fed diets containing 0.5 percent CLA. In each species, a significant drop in fat content was observed with a concomitant increase in protein mass. It is interesting that in these animals, increasing the fatty acid content of the diet by addition of CLA resulted in no increase in body weight, but was associated with a redistribution of fat and lean within the body. Another dietary phenomenon of interest is the effect of CLA supplementation on feed conversion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,072 (Cook, et al.), incorporated herein by reference, provided data showing that incorporation of CLA into animal feed (birds and mammals) increased the efficiency of feed conversion leading to greater weight gain in the CLA supplemented animals. The potential beneficial effects of CLA supplementation for food animal growers is apparent.
Another important source of interest in CLA, and one which underscores its early commercial potential, is that it is naturally occurring in foods and feeds consumed by humans and animals alike. In particular, CLA is abundant in products from ruminants. For example, several studies have been conducted in which CLA has been surveyed in various dairy products. Aneja, el al., J. Dairy Sci., 43: 231 (1990) observed that processing of milk into yogurt resulted in a concentration of CLA. (Shanta, et al., Food Chem., 47: 257 (1993)) showed that a combined increase in processing temperature and addition of whey increased CLA concentration during preparation of processed cheese. In a separate study, Shanta, et al., J. Food Sci., 60: 695 (1995) reported that while processing and storage conditions did not appreciably reduce CLA concentrations, they did not observe any increases. In fact, several studies have indicated that seasonal or interanimal variation can account for as much as three fold differences in CLA content of cows milk. (e.g., see Parodi, et al., J. Dairy Sci., 60: 1550 (1977)). Also, dietary factors have been implicated in CLA content variation, as noted by Chin, et al., J. Food Camp. Anal., 5: 185 (1992). Because of this variation in CLA content in natural sources, ingestion of prescribed amounts of various foods will not guarantee that the individual or animal will receive the optimum doses to ensure achieving the desired nutritive effect.
Linoleic acid is an important component of biolipids, and comprises a significant proportion of triglycerides and phospholipids. Linoleic acid is known as an xe2x80x9cessentialxe2x80x9d fatty acid, meaning that the animal must obtain it from exogenous dietary sources since it cannot be autosynthesized. Incorporation of the CLA form of linoleic acid may result in a direct substitution of CLA into lipid positions where unconjugated linoleic would have migrated. But this has not been proven, and some of the highly beneficial but unexplained effects observed may even result from a repositioning of CLA within the lipid architecture at sites where unconjugated linoleic acid would not have otherwise migrated. It is now clear that one source of animal CLA, especially in dairy products, comes from the biochemical action of certain rumen bacteria on native linoleic acid, first isomerizing the linoleic acid to CLA, and then secreting it into the rumen cavity. Kepler, et al., J. Nutrition, 56: 1191 (1966) isolated a rumen bacterium, Butyrivibrio fibrisolvens, which catalyzes formation of 9,11-CLA as an intermediate in the biohydrogenation of linoleic acid. Chin, et al., J. Nutrition, 124: 694 (1994) further found that CLA found in the tissues of rodent was associated with bacteria, since corresponding germ-free rats produced no CLA.
In the development of a defined commercial source of CLA for both therapeutic and nutritional application, a process for generating large amounts of defined material is needed. The problem with most CLA products made by conventional approaches is their heterogeneity, and substantial variation in isoform from batch to batch. Considerable attention has been given to the fact that the ingestion of large amounts of hydrogenated oils and shortenings, instead of animal tallow, has resulted in a diet high in trans-fatty acid content. For example, Holman, et al., PNAS, 88:4830 (1991) showed that rats fed hydrogenated oils gave rise to an accumulation in rat liver of unusual polyunsaturated fatty acid isomers, which appeared to interfere with the normal metabolism of naturally occurring polyunsaturated fatty acids. These concerns were summarized in an early Editorial in Am. J. Public Health, 84: 722 (1974). Therefore, there exists a strong need for a biologically active CLA product of defined composition.
The present invention provides a novel compositions of isomerized fatty acids derived from clarified food grade seed oils. The linoleic acid contained in a seed oil selected as having at least 50 percent linoleic acid, as a practical matter, is typically in excess of 90 percent the 9,12-octadecadienoic isomer. During isomerization, the 9,12-octadecadienoic acid is converted to a mixture of other isomers to form a composition having at least 50 percent CLA.
The conjugated linoleic acid-containing composition is intended for consumption by both humans and animals, including food animals such as cattle, swine, sheep, and birds, and as a human medicament and a nutritional supplement. It is an important object of this invention to provide a safe, defined product for these applications. Also, conventional products contain significant quantities of unknown fatty acid species and unusual isomers resulting from processing. Among the unusual CLA isomers are the 11,13-octadecadienoic acid and 8,10-octadecadienoic acid isomers.
In the present composition, a high percentage of linoleic acid is converted primarily to the conjugated c9,t11 and t10,c12 isomers in a carefully controlled reaction yielding greater than 90 percent of these isomers, so that less than a combined 1 percent of the 11,13 isomers, less than 1 percent of the 8,10 isomers, less than 1 percent of the double trans species (the t9,t11 and t10,t12 isomers), and less than 1 percent total unidentified linoleic acid species is present in contrast to conventional compositions. In many individual product runs, the final composition has levels of these species virtually undetectable by GC analysis. The 1 percent limit in concentration of the 11,13, 8,10 and trans-trans isomers serves as a convenient and practical quality assurance standard of purity for a commercial scale manufactured food grade product.
The present invention also provides a new process for making novel conjugated linoleic acid-containing compositions of the requisite purity and defined composition. The process comprises the steps of dissolving in the specific non-aqueous solvent propylene glycol, an alkali compatible with a non-aqueous medium such as potassium hydroxide, cesium hydroxide, cesium carbonate, or an organic alkali such as tetraethyl ammonium hydroxide, in the absence of metallic-based isomerization catalyst systems, blending into the alkaline propylene glycol a seed oil, heating under an inert gas atmosphere and at ambient pressures to a temperature in the range of 130-165 degrees C., preferably about 150 degrees C. under non-reflux conditions, separating the fatty acid fraction by acidification, and optionally further purifying and dehydrating by vacuum molecular distillation and/or centrifugation. Optionally, the process stream may be interrupted after the reaction mix is prepared, either prior to or after the heat step. The mix may then be stored for further processing in continuous acidification and distillation steps and/or be further processed at another location. After heating to effect isomerization, the isomerized blended reaction mix contains 30-60 percent processed seed oil, 10-40 percent alkali, and 30-60 percent propylene glycol. In this process it is important to utilize propylene glycol because of its heating properties and the patterns of isomerization obtained. The components of the dissolved fatty acid reaction mix are present, as follows:
30-60 percent seed oil
10-40 percent alkali
30-60 percent propylene glycol
Thus, in some embodiments, the process comprises forming a blended reaction mix containing linoleic acid-containing seed oil, propylene glycol, and an alkali compatible with a nonaqueous medium, isomerizing said linoleic acid contained in said seed oil by heating to form conjugated linoleic acids, aquefying to release glycerol. Toxicity is avoided, as will be posed if other, undesirable organic solvents such as ethylene glycol are used. Under the non-reflux conditions, it is possible to vary the processing temperature over a range to obtain the desired result with oils of differing fatty acid composition. The temperature is critical, as the percentage of trans,trans species, as well as other undesired and unidentified species increases as temperature rises. The processing time requires about 2 to 6.5 hours and gives isomerized yields of greater than 90 percent, frequently as high as 99.5 percent. In some embodiments, the linoleic acid containing seed oil may first be treated to produce alkylesters (e.g. methylesters or ethylesters) of the linoleic acid. In still other embodiments, the conjugated linoleic acids produced can be incorporated into a triglyceride by treating with a lipase in the presence of glycerol. In other embodiments, the present invention provides the low impurity CLA preparation produced by the above processes.
In the present process, use of sunflower and safflower oil is preferred because of its high native 9,12 linoleic acid content, but also because of low levels of sterols, contaminating phospholipids, and other residues that tend to foul the processing equipment and result in a less pure final product. Other seed oils, such as corn, soybean, and linseed oils, may also be employed, but the final product will be less compositionally defined, and. the impurity levels may stray to close to the threshold values for quality control contemplated above, and the isomerization process itself will be less predictable. While a seed oil containing at least 50 percent linoleic acid is desirable as a practical matter for industrial isomerization, so as to optimize yields per processing unit, there is no process limitation in starting with linoleic acid-containing materials having less or greater linoleic content. Lesser linoleic content may occur as in the situation in which oils from different sources are blended, or where oils are combined with non-oil components prior to isomerization. Similarly, the linoleic acid content of the isomerization fluid can be much higher than the levels present in native seed oils, as in the situation in which purified or synthetic linoleic is to be isomerized.
In some embodiments, the low impurity CLA described above may be provided as acylglycerols or alkylesters. Accordingly, in some embodiments, an acylglycerol composition is provided which comprises a plurality of acylglycerol molecules of the structure: 
wherein R1, R2, and R3 are selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl group and an octadecadienoic acid, the composition characterized in containing at least approximately 30% t10,c12 octadecadienoic acid, at least approximately 30% c9,t11 octadecadienoic acid, and about less than 1% total of 8,10 octadecadienoic acid, 11,13 octadecadienoic and trans-trans octadecadienoic acid at positions R1, R2, and R3. Likewise, in other embodiments, a conjugated linoleic acid composition comprising a mixture of esters of conjugated linoleic acid isomers is provided, the mixture containing at least approximately 30% t10,c12 octadecadienoic acid, at least approximately 30% c9,t11 octadecadienoic acid, and about less than 1% total of 8,10 octadecadienoic acid, 11,13 octadecadienoic and trans-trans octadecadienoic acid.
In alternative embodiments, the CLA free fatty acids, acylglycerols and alkylesters of the present invention may be formulated with food products, including animal feeds and food for human consumption. In other embodiments, the CLA compositions of the present invention may be formulated with physiologically acceptable carriers or oral delivery vehicles. In other embodiments, the biological effects of the low impurity CLA may be utilized.
In the present invention, a feed or food safe conjugated linoleic acid alkyl ester is manufactured under conditions preferentially controlling isomerization to the desired 10,12 and 9,11 isomers, while limiting formation of 8,10; 11,13; and trans,trans species. Such conditions are met by employing an alkali alcoholate catalyzed reaction in which a seed oil is split to release free fatty acids from a glycerol backbone and then esterifying prior to isomerization. The key to an adaptation of this process to a commercially viable product is reduction in the process steps which add cost. Typically, residues derived from non-oil components of seed oils, such as sterols and phosphatides, foul equipment and reduce palatability for feed or food use. In the case of typical seed oils such as soy or corn these residues are present in sufficient quantity that a CLA-ester product could not be used in consumable products.
In the composition of the present invention, non-oil residues are not purified away from the oil component, but rather the source of oil is selected to maintain such residues at acceptable levels. By selecting safflower or sunflower oil as an oil source, critical residue levels can be controlled to between 0.1 and 0.5% phosphatides, and to an unsaponifiable sterol fraction containing between 5 and less than 20 percent each of campesterol and stigmasterol, without extensive degumming and distillation processing steps. The resulting linoleic acid alkyl ester is comprised of at least 50 percent up to about 99 percent by weight of octadecanoic acid ester isomers representing combinations of various possible individual percentages of c9,t11-octadecanoic acid alkyl ester and t10,c12-octadecanoic acid alkyl ester. In the alkali alcoholate catalyzed process roughly equal amounts of each of these ester isomers are produced, but the relative percentages can by altered by addition of one or the other of a composition enriched for one isomer. The CLA ester may then be incorporated into an animal feed by compounding the feed from conventional ingredients in a ration typical for the species and age of the animal, and blending therewith the conjugated linoleic acid alkyl esters in a biologically active concentration, generally about 0.05 to 3.5 percent by weight.
The CLA-ester product of the present invention is obtained by direct isomerization of an unrefined linoleic acid, e.g. a linoleic acid source not subjected to refining steps. The CLA-ester composition has one part comprising at least 50 percent by weight of ester isomers (up to substantially 100 percent) of a mixture of ester isomers of c9,t11-octadecanoic acid ester and t10,c12 -octadecanoic acid ester, a second part comprising less than about 5% percent, preferably less than about 1%, by aggregate weight of ester isomers of the structure 8,10-octadecanoic acid ester, 11,13-octadecanoic acid ester, and trans,trans-octadecanoic acid esters, and a third part containing a phosphatidyl residue of between 0.1 and 0.5 percent of the total composition weight. The alkyl groups may be methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl and the like. Adjustments in concentration of the c9,t11 and t10,c12 isomers can be made by addition of a composition enriched for one or the other isomer to yield an ester composition wherein the c9,t11, or the t10,c12 respectively contained in the first composition part constitutes greater than 60 percent of the total isomers of octadecanoic acid esters.
In the process embodiment of the present invention resulting in a food grade composition suitable for an animal feed, food ingredient, or human dietary supplement, an unrefined CLA-ester having a phosphatidyl residue less than 0.5 percent is treated with an alkali alcoholate in the presence of a monohydric low molecular weight alcohol such as methyl or ethyl alcohol, continuing the treatment at low temperature (about 90 to 145 degrees C.) until at least 50 percent of the ester is converted to CLA-ester, acidifying by addition of an aqueous acid, and then separating the CLA-ester from the aqueous acid without a distillation step.